Reinforcement tickets
Reinforcement tickets or Spawn Tickets are a key element of online gameplay in the Battlefield Series. Each ticket represents a player's re-entry into the game after death. In certain games, the tickets are represented numerically, either near the minimap or at the top of the screen. In others, the ticket count is represented by a bar at the top of the screen. By Game Mode Conquest In Conquest both teams are given a limited number of tickets. The exact number of tickets varies between maps, but is generally set by the map's suggested player count. Server owners can also set the ticket server's ticket count as high or as low as they wish. Deaths inflicted on either team cause ticket loss for said team. Medics can revive the fallen to prevent ticket loss. Tickets cannot be regained. If one team holds more than half the flags on the map, the team holding less flags will experience "Ticket Bleed." During this time, tickets are lost at a steady rate, regardless of deaths inflicted. The rate of ticket bleeding increases linearly the more flags held by one team. Ticket bleed can cause a loss of tickets at a faster rate than simply killing soldiers on the opposing team. For this reason, it is very unlikely for a team to win a game of Conquest without holding the majority of the bases for the majority of the match. On those maps where one team starts with possession of all intermediate flags, the other team will have a handicap of extra tickets to offset initial ticket bleed. In some games in the series, when one team owns all flags, the losing team may lose all but the tickets being used by survivors. Until these stragglers are found and killed, victory is not awarded. Rush In Rush mode the attackers are given a limited number of reinforcement tickets. The standard amount of tickets is 75, however, as with Conquest, the attacker's ticket count can be modified by the server owner if they so choose. When an attacker dies, a ticket is lost. However, Medics can revive a fallen teammate in which case their ticket will be refunded. If the attackers destroy the M-COM stations and move on to the next phase, then all tickets are restored. Defenders, however, have infinite tickets, meaning the number of deaths inflicted on the defenders will not directly cause the game to end. Death inflicted upon attackers, however, cause the defenders to win if the attacker ticket count reaches zero. In Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4, attackers can continue to spawn into the game when their ticket count has reached zero if both M-COMs or the last remaining M-COM station at a base has been armed. If the defenders defuse the M-COMs, however, the round will end immediately and the attackers will lose. Breakthrough In Breakthrough, featured as part of Operations and Shock Operations in Battlefield 1 and as a separate game mode in Battlefield V, attackers have a limited number of tickets to achieve victory with. The defenders must deplete attacker tickets to zero to win. A ticket is lost once a player bleeds out, which can be countered by Medic reviving or Buddy Reviving. Tickets can be regained by conquering a sector, which awards a set amount of tickets, and by killing defenders retreating from a sector, which replenishes three tickets per kill. In Battlefield 1, the attacking team has a number of battalions of standard sizes - three battalions of 250 tickets (350 on Verdun Heights) in normal Operations, and two battalions of 150 in Shock Operations. In Battlefield V, starting tickets for the attackers is map dependent, ranging from 200 tickets on Marita up to 500 tickets on Hamada. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during Rush, if the ticket count for the server has been increased and the attackers clear the first base, the ticket count will revert to 75 instead of the increased ticket count, even if the attackers have more than 75 tickets. Category:Concepts